Apart But Not Forgotten
by Ellarose88
Summary: She may be gone, but Camelot is still with her. In the fifth chapter, Gwen tries to escape the chaos surrounding her village when she comes across some vital news, one that will affect everyone she cares about. Meanwhile, Arthur gets close to finding his one true love and gets a shock of his life. [ON-GOING]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Apart But Not Forgotten

**Author:** ella-rose88

**Pairing/Character:** Gwen, mentions of A/G and G/L

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Set during series 4 episode 10 & 11

**Summary: **She may be gone, but Camelot is still with her.

**A/N:** This was written for my good pal to cheer her up since she is unwell and sad. As well as for the Square Table Challenge over at Live Journal.

Also please note: This has only been beta'ed by myself. So all spelling mistakes or grammatical errors are my fault.

Comments are loved and appreciated! Thanks!

* * *

"_I don't want to see you dead, Guinevere."_

_And Gwen stands there hoping that he will forgive her, that he will believe her words. That she loves him and that what happened was a mistake - a huge one, one that she wishes with her whole heart that she could change if she could turn back time. She has no idea what made her meet up with Lancelot, what made her kiss him. For she is in love with Arthur and wants nothing more than to marry him and have his children. _

_Gwen can't believe her ears when he does not believe her, "But I don't want to see you."_

_"I cannot look on you every day. You will leave Camelot at first light…"_

_I start to call out "Arthur…" But it's too late as my love announces his decision. "You return upon pain of death." Gwen cannot believe it. Though she understands the heart break seeing her and Lancelot together caused him, she did not think he would do this. That he would banish her and force her to leave her home, her friends and family. But most importantly, him._

"_No." She pleads to him. And while he apologises when she asks him where she will go, she cannot stop the uncontrollable sobs, tears that flee her - leaving the last wall of strength in her to come crashing down. So much so, that there is nothing left to hold her up, so she collapse onto the floor…._

Gwen suddenly wakes up - tears pricking her eyes, her sheets tangled around her (no doubt caused by all the tossing and turning) as she tries to regain her breathing. It's the third night in a row that she has dreamt this – the night her life fell apart. Oddly enough, when she fled Camelot to Merica to stay with a friend of Gaius's, she did not dream - but then she rarely slept. Too focused on getting to her destination.

Then she finally arrived at Albert and Frain's home and they welcomed her with open arms – though she did not fully go into the details of why she had left Camelot. For she knew what would happen if they learnt the truth. They would kick her out for she was a whore, an adulterer. Even though she was not married to the King, no doubt people still viewed her that way. So she kept her life in Camelot a secret and instead focused on helping the couple with their farm - which they appreciated greatly seeing as they were getting on and had no children of their own.

Deciding that it was unlikely that she could go back to sleep - though it is still dawn - Gwen gets up, goes to the kitchen area and gets herself a goblet of water. For all of her tossing and turning made her built up some sweat. Then grabbing her shawl from the back of the door, Gwen steps outside and finding the outdoor chair she sits upon it.

Gazing up upon sky, Gwen watches the fading stars and moon disappear - while the sun replaces it slowly rising and sending all sorts of colours to appear on the horizon – orange, pinks, purple and blues light up the sky. Gwen sighs a little dejectedly – for watching the sky always made her think about home, her brother, her friends – the people she was forced to leave behind. But most of all it makes her think of Arthur and wonder if he is alright or if he had moved on and married someone else. Though she knows that it was her fault for the way things ended, she cannot stop the nagging little feeling in the back of her mind that is mad at Arthur. Not only him, but also at her friends and her brother. For they should all know her, know the type of person she is.

For the following days after she was banished gave Gwen time – time to reflect and think over the past few days. It was in this time that Gwen came to a conclusion - that maybe Lancelot was not all that he seemed and that maybe she was not herself. That maybe she was enchanted. For she remembered the feelings that rose in her the moment Lancelot slipped the bracelet upon her wrist, and though she was too busy at the time crying, she remembered the moment she threw if off in the dungeons. How everything felt much clearer and she had full clarity on what she wanted - to marry Arthur and that her feelings for Lancelot were gone and left in the past and the world of the 'what ifs'. She knew that she was enchanted and yet she did not know what to do about it.

Hours later, Frain comes out of the house, "Morning my dear!" she greets Gwen warmly. Gwen returns her friendly greeting before Frain informs her that breakfast is ready inside. Following Frain, Gwen returns to the house and sits down to eat. But as soon as she goes to sit down the smell of the chicken unsettles her, causing a huge wave of nausea to hit her. Leaving her no option but to run behind the screen and throw her guts out.

Minutes later, Frain appears by the screen with a fresh cloth to wipe her face. "I'm afraid, my dear, there is no use in pretending anymore." Frain then places her hand gently upon Gwen's back, softly rubbing circles to help calm her down.

And Gwen knows that she is right. That soon enough she will have to admit to it. For while she may be away from Camelot and everyone she loves there, and be apart from him, she carries an important piece with her. A piece that she will never be apart from.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Apart But Not Forgotten, Chapter Two: Virginity

**Author:** ella-rose88

**Pairing/Character:** Gwen, Arthur/Gwen

**Rating: **Light M

**Word Count: **948

**Warnings:** Set during series 4 episode 10 & 11

**Summary: **She may be gone, but Camelot is still with her. In the second chapter, Gwen remembers her first night with Arthur.

**A/N:** This was written for the Square Table Challenge over at Live Journal. The Theme for this chapter is Virginity.

This chapter has not been beta'ed so any errors are my fault. Once again comments are very much appreciated!

* * *

Once again sleep eludes her. More so now that the babe has grown so big, she can feel it stirring within her, giving her such emotions – joy, hope, sadness. Sadness that what could have been such a joyous time for her – and Arthur – is now lost. But Gwen is determined to not let her guilt and shame affect her, for she now has a child to care for and protect. To love.

The baby gives a little kick and a tear escapes Gwen's eye as she remembers the night Arthur proposed.

_The first thing that Gwen notices is that_ _there are candles, candles everywhere. Though Gwen has a blindfold on, she can see the golden light that are radiating from the candles. A giggle escapes her mouth as she thinks of the danger so many candles might cause. _

"_What are you laughing at, Guinevere?" The cause of her laughter asks her, sounding not as amused. _

"_Nothing," She lies, before she feels Arthur's hands un-tying the piece of cloth around her eyes and then removes it. And Gwen gasps in surprise for it seems that Arthur – with Merlin's help no doubt – has lilt up the whole room with dozens and dozens of candles, causing a triumphed smirk to appear on Arthur's face. _

"_Arthur," Gwen manages to gasp out at him. But she can't do much else as he takes her hand and leads her to the bench for her to sit on. Then he kneels down on one knee in front of her and Gwen can feel her heart pounding inside her chest, knowing what is about to happen next, yet still surprised by it. _

_Finally, Arthur takes her hand and asks her the question she has been waiting for a lifetime, "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" And Gwen just stares back at him with pure happiness and joy before she can barely contain it and she hugs him close. _

_After a few seconds of silence, she hears her beloved ask her, "Is that a yes?" for she was too overwhelmed with happiness that she did not give him an answer straight away. Gwen pulls away from him for a minute and responds with all her heart, "Yes." Leaving nothing in Arthur's way to place his mother's ring upon her finger, for Gwen recognised it as soon as he presented it to her. _

_Smiling lovingly at each other, Gwen has never felt so happy or loved. And now her life with Arthur is about to begin - finally, after years of waiting and hiding their feelings for each other, now they can be together. The emotions start to get too much for Gwen, that she cannot stand it any longer, so she leans forward and places her gentle lips upon Arthur's in a passionate and long kiss. _

_Eventually, they break away for they both need air and Gwen mutters in his ear, "I love you so much Arthur," causing a huge grin to appear on his face. "I love you to, Guinevere." He declares softly and lovingly, before using his hand to lift her chin and kiss her again. _

_Quickly the kiss becomes passionate and Arthur's soft and warm lips start to move from her lips to her chin, and then her neck causing a moan to escape Gwen's mouth. He then stops as he realizes how far he was just about to go and he apologizes for he does not want to ruin her honour. _

_Gwen looks deeply in her eyes, softly caressing the back of his neck where his hair meets his nape, enjoying the feel of his golden hair. "I love you Arthur. I've always loved you and I've only ever wanted you." She tells him before she boldly takes his hand and brings it to her breast to caress it, causing both of them to gasp and moan. And Arthur thinks, hang it. They engaged now and she is going to be his wife, his Queen. _

As the memory slowly fade away, Gwen starts caressing her slowly bulging stomach, wishing that the events that occurred the next few days did not happened. For if they didn't she would be married to Arthur by now and they would be so happy with the prospect of becoming parents. A son or a daughter to call they very own.

They even discussed what they would name their children that night he proposed after they had made love for the very first time. Amhar and Eleanor – Amhar for Arthur had always loved that name and the nobility associated with it and Eleanor because it was Gwen's mother's name.

Now Gwen was stuck with the decision of whether to inform Arthur and her brother of her condition. She knew that they had the right to know, Gwen knew that very well. But what kept her up at night was what if Arthur and her own brother did not believe her. What if they all thought that Arthur was not the father, but rather Lancelot. Though, she wanted to believe that Arthur would believe her, she also knew the heart-ache seeing her kissing and embracing Lancelot had caused him. And while, she was mad at him for banishing her, she did not wish to cause him further heart-break. For that is what you do when you love someone. You try to protect them.

The problem was what if keeping it a secret was not the best thing for them. What if it caused more harm than good.

But what Gwen did not know was back in Camelot, one of her dearest friends had found something. Something that would prove her innocence and change the very course of her destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Apart But Not Forgotten, Chapter Three: Trust  
**Author:** **ella_rose88**  
**Pairing/Character:** Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, Arthur/Gwen  
**Rating:** PG, light M.  
**Word Count: **848 (2,774 words so far)  
**Warnings:** Set during series 4 episode 11 & 12. AU after episode 10.  
**Prompt:** Trust  
**Link to Table:** can be found HERE.  
**Summary: **She may be gone, but Camelot is still with her. In the third chapter, Arthur and Merlin discover something that could changes everything, while Gwen contemplates sending a letter to Arthur telling him her news.  
**A/N:** This was written for the Square Table Challenge over at Live Journal. The theme for this chapter is Trust. Please note: once again this has not been edited by anyone but me. Any spelling mistakes or grammar errors are my fault!

As always comments and feedback are welcomed and appreciated!

* * *

Merlin arrives to Arthur's chambers to serve him his breakfast, only to find him once again asleep at his desk. Everyone knows why he has been sullen, angry and depressed the past few months, but many have been unable to say so. Especially, if they want to avoid the King's wraith and Merlin knew this more than anyone. So Merlin just grinned and beared it, but deep down he knew that Gwen was Arthur's destiny and that her banishment had been wrong. But what could he do. How could he convince Arthur to overturn his decision, when he was clearly still heart-broken over seeing Gwen kissing Lancelot the night before they wedding?

_Lancelot…. Shade….. Morgana….._ These words keep running through his mind over and over the past few months. He just couldn't believe that Gwen would betray Arthur like that when she had been so happy, so over-joyed at finally becoming his wife. Yet, he could not find any evidence, any proof to prove otherwise or provide any light to the situation. To explain why Gwen would meet Lancelot the night before her wedding to Arthur, the man she had loved for many years. Sure, Merlin knew there had been a time where Gwen had cared for Lancelot has more than a friend, but since her feelings for Arthur grew, those past feelings had disappeared.

Not wanting to have another argument with Arthur about scaring him but banging his breakfast onto the table - resulting in Arthur throwing things at him, Merlin gently set his breakfast down, went to open the curtains. Once that was down, he gently whispers into Arthur's ear, "Good Morning, My Lord!" He greets, but nothing happens, Arthur continues to snore, still asleep.

Merlin tries again, this time he gently shakes his shoulder and well that does the trick. Arthur stops snoring and jumps with a start. Before turning towards Merlin with a stern look, one filled with utter annoyance. _Yep, it seemed that there was no way in pleasing the King, _Merlin thinks ruefully before listening to the on-coming lecture.

"Merlin!" Arthur begins to tell him off when another servant enters the king's chambers in an obvious rush.

"Sire," the servant mumbles out as he tries to catch his breath, "You must come to the dungeons immediately. One of the prisoners has escaped."

Merlin and Arthur look at each other shocked that someone has escaped considering their improvements to castle security.

"Thank you for getting this to my attention," Arthur informs the servant, before he kindly dismisses him. He then orders Merlin to grab his jacket, before they both make their way to the dungeons.

XXX

Gwen sits at the small table, having had some breakfast, thinking if she is doing the right thing. The baby has grown a little more the past few days. Her bump becoming more noticeable, making Gwen feel a mixture of things, but mostly bitter joy for Arthur is not with her. Then the baby kicked for the first time earlier that day and Gwen was decided. She had to inform Arthur and her brother immediately. For she may have lost Arthur's trust in her, but he deserved to know the truth. No matter how much it hurt her.

Yet it did not stop Gwen from feeling conflicted by it. What if Arthur did not believe her, or worse, think it was Lancelot's. What if Arthur came here asking her to return to Camelot and get married? Not because he loved her, but for the child's sake. That would be worst for she loved Arthur with all her heart and while she wanted the best for their child, she did not want a marriage without trust, without love. Arthur loved her, yes, but that night she knew that he lost his trust in her. And that was what had hurt the most, for he did not believe her words that she loved him and wanted to be with him. Not Lancelot, but him.

So while she understood that Arthur would lose his trust in her, she was angry. Angry that Arthur did not believe her words. Making her feel more conflicted. So she continued to stare at the piece of parchment in front of her, trying to think what the best course of action would be.

XXX

Merlin and Arthur eventually arrive to the dungeons where the guards on duty tell them what had happened. Very mysterious, Arthur thinks as she steps into the cell of the prisoner who had escaped and Merlin follows him.

They begin searching the cell, seeing if they are any clue to how he managed to escape from the cell. Merlin knows that magic must be involved but does not say anything. It is at this point that Merlin starts scanning the floor when he sees a glimmer of silver and his head starts to pulse and hurt. A sign of powerful magic Merlin has learnt. So he bends down, to get closer and pushes away some of the dirt revealing a silver bracelet.

"Sire," Merlin calls out. "I think I found something."

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** I've changed my settings, allowing anonymous reviews now. So if you like this chapter (or any of my other stories) and don't want to reveal your identity or don't have an account, please comment. I always love to know what people think of my story and what they would like to see!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Apart But Not Forgotten, Chapter Four: Falling  
**Author:** ella_rose88  
**Pairing/Character:** Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, OC, Arthur/Gwen  
**Rating:** PG, light M.  
**Word Count:** 1, 020  
**Warnings:** Set during series 4 episode 11 & 12. AU after episode 10. This chapter may contain a little violence.  
**Summary: **She may be gone, but Camelot is still with her. In the fourth chapter, Helios attacks Gwen's village leaving not much else for Gwen to do but run, while Arthur learns the truth. But will he get there in time or will all be lost?  
**A/N:** This was written for the Square Table Challenge over at Live Journal. The theme for this chapter is Falling. Please note: once again this has not been edited by anyone but me. Any spelling mistakes or grammar errors are my fault!

As always comments and feedback are welcomed and appreciated!

* * *

_Flames… burning… Screaming..._

It does not take long for Gwen eyes to open, stumble from her bed after Frain's frantic attempts to awaken her. The fear and terror in her eyes tells her all she needs to know of what is happening, though the words tumble from her lips.

"What is happening?" Gwen asks, terrified as she quickly gets out of her small bed – as best as she can considering her growing belly – and grabs her robe.

"It's Helios and his men," Frain informs her quickly before helping Gwen grab a few things before they try and make they escape. "We must be quick. His henchmen are merciless and will not think twice to kill you, even though you are with child. Or do much worse…" Gwen starts to shiver just thinking about it, but shakes it off quickly. She is about to be a mother and her growing child needs her to be strong. And it is at this moment that Gwen wishes that she had sent that letter to Arthur telling her of her predicament and his child. Or at least her brother, but instead she got afraid and stubborn and did not send it. Oh how she regrets it now.

But she does not dwell too much on it for Frain is whispering that some men are coming towards the hut and Gwen wonders where Albert is. But she has no time to ask that question as they quickly run to the back door, as the footsteps edge closer and she can hear one of the men shout orders to the other men to search the house.

They make it out the back door and they both crouch down onto the ground, slowly creeping towards the woods. But not before Gwen looks ahead of her to see the village ablaze in flames, women and children crying helpless while their husbands, fathers and sons are rounded by Helios's men like cattle. No doubt to fight with his men.

Frain rustles Gwen's sleave, "We have no time to save the others Gwen. You need to get out now!" she whispers into her ear and Gwen knows that she is right.

It is at this moment that one of the men is edging closer to where they are hidden behind some bushes and Frain knows that it will not take long for him to discover them. There is only one for her to do.

"Gwen, you must run towards the woods and go to Camelot and get help!" She tells her sternly, knowing that Gwen will be hard to convince to leave her behind.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Gwen tries to grab her hand and pull her with her, for if she is going to escape then so is Frain. Frain over the past few months had become a mother figure in her life and she could not have gotten through everything without her. So she was not about to leave her.

"It won't take long for them to find us and god knows do what," Frain starts to come undone, "You're our only hope." Frain looks Gwen deeply in her eyes. "Please!" She begs, leaving not much of a choice for her, but to run towards the woods.

XXX

Everything is a haze. The past two days were… Arthur cannot find the words to describe it. One moment he was looking at how a prisoner could escape the dungeons, the next Merlin found the bracelet. Arthur recognised it immediately for it was hers. It was Guinevere's. He did not think much on it, for he knew that Gwen must have lost it when she was in the cell. But then Merlin told him that the markings on it were strange and that they should take it to Gaius. Quickly they set out to find Gaius and Arthur could not believe it, could not believe that he didn't see it before.

For what caused his beloved behaviour that night was not that she loved another above him, rather something rather more sinister. She was enchanted. Gauis confirmed it and as soon as he did Arthur did not speak to anyone for hours. Just sat on the edge of his bed, tears streaming down his face, wondering how he could have been so blind, so manipulated that he did not see that Gwen loved him, not Lancelot. And now she was out there, alone and it was his entire fault. But worst of all, she did not know. She did not know that it was not her fault that she kissed Lancelot. She was completely blameless.

Once Arthur's shock wore off a little, it did not take long for Arthur, Merlin and some of his knights to set out to look for her. Luckily, Gaius informed them that Gwen was staying with some friends not far from the Merican border. It would take them a day to get there and yet to Arthur it felt too far away.

"I hope she is okay," Arthur finds himself talking to know one in particular and not even sure if anyone hears him. But Merlin does.

"Gwen's strong. We'll find her and make sure she is safe." Merlin reassures him.

"But what if she never forgives me, for what I did to her." Arthur admits miserably, voice filled with hopelessness.

"She will. She will be mad and angry at first no doubt," Merlin tells him honestly, for it would be totally understandable for Gwen to be angry at him for his lack of faith in her. "But you'll convince her that you are sorry and you will get through it. Together." For Merlin knew that Gwen and Arthur were meant to be together. It was as if it was fated to be, destiny.

"Maybe," Arthur does not sound convinced, but he more concerned with getting to the village and finding her. And then he will concentrate on earning Gwen's forgiveness.

"Oh my god," Sir Leon spurts out, causing Arthur and Merlin to look ahead and they see flames ahead.

"Gwen!" Arthur screams before he nudges his horse to run faster towards the village.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Apart But Not Forgotten | Chapter Five: Falling Part Two  
**Author:** ella_rose88  
**Pairing/Character:** Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, OC, Arthur/Gwen  
**Rating:** PG, light M.  
**Word Count: **997 (3,794 so far)  
**Warnings:** Set during series 4 episode 11 & 12. AU after episode 10. This chapter may contain a little violence.  
**Prompt:** Falling  
**Summary: **She may be gone, but Camelot is still with her. In the fifth chapter, Gwen tries to escape the chaos surrounding her village when she comes across some vital news, one that will affect everyone she cares about. Meanwhile, Arthur gets close to finding his one true love and gets a shock of his life.  
**A/N:** This was written for the Square Table Challenge over at Live Journal. The theme for this chapter once again is Falling. Please note: once again this has not been edited by anyone but me. Any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors are my fault!

As always comments and feedback are welcomed and appreciated!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: FALLING PART TWO

Gwen doesn't know how long she has been running, but it feels like forever. Especially since her condition has affected her mobility, making it difficult for her to run for long periods of time.

She needs to take a break, her breath becoming much laboured, so she looks around her, and finds a nice hiding spot amongst some close shrubbery. _Perfect_, she thinks and sits down. It is at this point that she hears some voices edging closer and closer.

"My lord," she hears one of the men say, before he adds – his voice sounding slightly terrified and dazed, "there is someone who wants to-" but before he finishes Gwen hears some footsteps coming, stop and then a voice speaks up. A voice that she would know anywhere. _Morgana_, Gwen thinks, before she wonders what the hell she is doing here and why she is consorting with a warlord like Helios.

"Helios," the woman greets him, before Helio bows a little towards her, "My lady. Do want to we own this pleasure. I thought you were meeting with us in a fortnight?" He asks curiously, before donning a grin knowing that while he is a fierce warrior, upsetting a witch is not a match-up he could win against.

"Well, I was in the neighbourhood and wanted to see how your recruitment for men for our army was coming along?" Morgana asks like she's feeling nonchalantly, but in fact she is quite the opposite.

"It's coming along quite well My Lady. We've just managed to 'recruit" twenty more men from another village," He informs her, before asking his very own question, "But this will mean nothing if we do not have the plans, the plans to the siege tunnels of Camelot." He points out, before he broaches carefully, "So My Lady how does your plans to retrieve them?"

Morgana laughs a little evilly at his question, like she is amused at him trying to assert his authority over their plan. Clearly, he has no one idea that it is her that is in charge.

"It is progressing well," Morgana tells him, deliberately not mentioning her accomplice's difficulties in getting the tunnel plans. "My spy in Camelot is very close to acquiring them. I should have them soon."

"And are you sure that this spy can be trusted?" Helios asks her, knowing that many a spy cannot be trusted always to deliver what is required.

"Believe me, Helios. My spy can be trusted, for he is none other than King Arthur's uncle," She tells him before an evil smirk adorns her face.

_Siege Tunnel Plans. Camelot. Aggravaine_. It's clear to Gwen what Morgana is planning to do and everyone is in danger. Arthur is in danger and there is only one person who can warn him. So with that in mind, Gwen tries to quietly stand up from her concealed spot and make her way to Arthur, to Camelot. But she does not see the rock and trips up instead, making a loud noise. _Oh no_, Gwen thinks before she gets up and starts to makes a run for it. For no doubt they heard her.

"What was that?" Morgana shouts a little forcefully, before both she and Helios turn around to where they heard the noise of someone tripping over - making it clear that someone was indeed listening.

"Someone must have heard us," Helios tells her before ordering his men to search for them. But Morgana is one step ahead of them and is already on her way to give chase. And what she sees gives her one mighty shock, for it is her once maid servant Gwen. Gwen turns around to check if they are following her yet and cannot stop a shriek from coming out when she sees that it is Morgana.

But that is nothing compared to the look on Morgana's face when she looks down and Gwen's stomach and sees the noticeable bulge there.

Leaving nothing for Gwen to do but run. Run to safety, run to Arthur.

XXX

It does not take Arthur, Merlin and the knights to get closer to the village; they just have a few hundred metres to go when out of nowhere someone appears in front of Arthur's horse nearly spooking him and throwing Arthur off of it. Luckily, Arthur manages to calm him down before he looks down to see who it was and he gasps out, for it is Guinevere. The woman he was about to marry before that terrible incident the night before their wedding. Straight away Arthur dismounts from his horse to check on how she is.

"Guinevere!" He starts, voice filled with so much emotion that it makes Gwen's heart break a little more, leaving her speechless. "Are you alright?" He asks her, voice filled with so much concern, before he takes a look to see if she has any visible injuries. And that is when he sees it.

"You…you're pregnant." He says, shocked, before Gwen nods her head and finally speaks up, "We can't stay here." Gwen begins to warn them, before some arrows coming flying in their direction, one heading straight towards her. Arthur tries to prevent it hitting her by grabbing her and pulling her to the ground. But it's too late; the arrow ends up puncturing her leg. Arthur holds her close, his face huddled close to her forehead as he whispers for her to wake up, tears spilling down his face.

The others quickly dismount and Merlin grabs some cloth, which he then proceeds to place upon her wound and press on it firmly to prevent the bleeding, knowing that Arthur is in no state of mind to do it himself.

"Merlin, what do we do?" Arthur asks his most trusted servant helplessly, knowing that everything that has happened to his beloved is his fault.

"You're not going to lose her, Arthur. I promise." Merlin tells him with so much feeling, and Arthur wills himself to believe him.

XXX

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that you like this chapter and where it is all heading. With Morgana, I felt that her cunningness was not as profound as it could have been in the last few episodes of series 4 so I decided that she would be trying to let Helios think he was the one with all the power, when in fact it is her. After all, Morgana is a witch. I hope that you liked it. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Author's Note

A Note From The Author….

Firstly sorry to followers of this fic for making you think this is a new chapter. The past several weeks have been hard for me battling with personal issues and then getting constantly sick (I ended up getting the flu, going to hospital and then getting an infection from having the flu!) so I've not really been in the mood for fic writing.

That being said, I've planned how the next chapters will go and I hope to write them soon. I'm on a holiday at the moment and hope to get some motivation to write.

Thanks to everyone who has been following this story and to the people who are constantly commenting, including lara smith and whitecrossgirl who have (I think) reviewed every chapter so far. Your reviews always make me smile and motivate me to write. I encourage others who like my story to comment too. I would love to know what you think =}


End file.
